Small Demo
by Zane Fox
Summary: Danny finally blew up after being hunted one too many time. Pair of ghost decide to help him. Planet Phantom never happen. Danny X Ember X Kitty. One Shot.


Danny was being shot at again. He twist and turn out of way of the plasma shot from the group of Men in white who had team up with the Fenton. His nerve been running low and lower until the last one was snap when he was hit in his ass. He curl into his body, gather his power. Releasing it all at once to blow every annoying pest. He look at the group of people around him. He did not relieved that he was near school, nor did he know that there was two ghost nearby.

"ENOUGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Danny pulling his hair hard. He been through so much crap for last month.

He have to repeat his senior years as his grade is horrible thank to all of the ghost fighting. He went to see his girlfriend, Sam after getting a chance to have little time to himself. But it didn't end well as he saw Sam making out with Tucker. His heart break in half, he threw his ring at them as he flew away. The Men in white and the Fenton did not stop attacking him after he save them from the metorie. He was lucky to keep his secret from everyone afterware, but he thought that they would be nicer to him. That wasn't the case, instead, it seem like they willing to team up more often. So all add up to the point that he starting to have problem finding reason to care anymore. He was so close to just telling everyone to deal with their own problem and move into his realm thank to Clockwork rewarding him with it.

Danny turn to the people as they all slowly getting up. His pest was already warming up their gun again, aiming at him. "JUST STOP! YOU WANT ME GONE, THEN FINE!" Stalling the attack as they lower their gun. They all was surprised that the Ghost Boy just snapped. "I HONESTLY DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I GAVE EVERYTHING TO KEEP THIS TOWN SAFE! I HAVE BEEN CUT, SHOT, RIP, CRUSH, STAB, SCATTER, PEEL, PUNCH, BEATED. I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! NOT ONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I STAND ALONE AGAINST NUMBER OF EVIL THAT NONE OF YOU HAVE SEEN. AND THIS IS HOW I BEING REPAY? I SAVE YOUR WORLD FOR FUCKING SAKE. YOU ALL CAN JUST GO FUCK YOURSELF! I QUIT! OH, AND ANOTHER THING!"

He float down, safely thank to everyone in shock at the moment. He turn to the Fenton, talking softer but nevertheless was heard clearly as if he was still yelling,"You can't catch a ghost if it was living with you. And guess what, there was one living in your house." the ring appear around him, changing him to his Fenton self. Shocking everyone even more, at this point, there was few teen with their phone out, recording. "I been a half ghost since I was fourteen thank to you two dumb fuck! And before you even think to utter, either one of you are my parent. Parent care and pay attention to their family. Not their deady lab that shouldn't have any business in a family home. Or the door to the lab having no lock of any sort. Jazz left to save herself from you useless fuck. Jack, I would say you are the worse but you just a big ass dumb child that should be watch at all time. No, that right belong to Maddie as she is smart enough to know better but she prove that she don't care. So what? Jazz and me wasn't plan? Are we a accident? Don't bother, we leaving you so you can enjoy your only passion." Turning away from the "Parent".

He turn to the Men in White. "All of you are a idiot too. You dont listen and want to hurt people to get what you want. I really am so scared for the human race. Do you know that if you destroy the ghost zone, you would destroy this world. Both world is connect as the ghost zone is the way to afterlife for the dead and if it gone, the energy of the world would be out of whack and turn on itself. This world wouldn't hold together for more than ten minutes and that being nice and lucky. Who would in their right mind trust you with their life. I been keeping army of ghost from invading you. The reason why is they like me and I'M THEIR KING! So if you come any nearer my world, I unleashing the army and not caring anymore on if any of you make it. Hell, if you didn't and come over to my ghost zone, I swear that you will regret it as you would never have a nice afterlife and i make it that you wouldn't be able to pass on to the next life." He walk away from the ghost fighter, but shot in last word to Men in White and Fenton. "You know, there is a rule in ghost, never hurt a child. Have you noticed that we never attack kid. You have attack our repeatedly and calling us monster. Honestly, you are the monster. You wouldn't hurt a living child so why a ghost child unless that get your rock off. Disgusting monster."

He walk to the group of student. "Dash, fuck off and grow up. Otherwise, you will be in jail. Paula, I don't like fan girl and you are a useless fan girl freak to the highest degrees. Mr. Lancer, you are a asshole. Letting the A-list get away with their crap and dumping on us. You say that you believe in us then why you pull that crap. You are the worse teacher and I think that you're in love with Dash as that why you let him get away with lot. It is common talk behind you two. So bye Dome head and hope you two get the same cell room so you can finally be happy."

Turning away from the school group to the last people that he was pissed off with, Sam and Tucker. "You know, you two are not worth it. All I going to say is this, If you would just told me that you wasn't feeling anything with me. I would've been fine with breaking up with you, Sam. Hell, I would understand if you want to date Tucker. I would help you but no. You two have to cheat on me….after all of the year of our friendship. I guess it meant nothing to you. Good bye. I going to my true home and not coming back. Don't bother looking for it as my realm is set up that only I can find it and nobodies else can, even ghost cant."

Danny have the ring reappear to change him back to his Phantom self. He float up with a cold face upon everyone. He tape his wrist to have a watch appear. Tapping the face, it light up. A ray of light shot out of the watch to form a portal, he float to it. He turn for one last time to the group below, unknowing that the two ghost nearby rush into his portal. He said nothing more but just lift his hand to make a special bird for them. With that, he disappear into the portal. The moment he went in, the portal snap away.

He walk through his portal as it close behind him, "At least with me, I alway make sure that my portal is closed so that mean no accident to happen." He look around his home. Clockwork have made a realm for him, it almost a copy of the Fenton home but there is many thing different. For one, there is no hanging wire or any of the dangure tech around. The portal lead him home is in his basement that did look similar to Fenton lab. However, it is clean of freaky crap that the Fenton like to make. It have the look of a doctor lab. He prefer to understand the ghost and see how he can help them. Walking upstair, leaving the lab behind...as well the two ghost. Both reappear to show Ember and Kitty.

Kitty turn to Ember, "I really hope he won't blow up at us. You see what he did." she whisper to her girlfriend.

Ember nod with a smile, "Oh yeah, and baby pop have never look so hot. I don't think it be a bad blow up as it look like he burn out most of his energy. Didn't you noticed that he looked like he might fell over when he went up."

"True but I still don't like this. I don't want to upset him any more then he already is."

"I know, just blame it on me. Say that I grab you and drag you through with me."

"...It is your fault and you did drag me in." Kitty deadpan.

Ember wave her off as she walk to the stair, Kitty following behind, shaking her head. They slowly and quietly walk up the stair, opening the door a crack. Both peek through, seeing Danny nowhere in sight but the kitchen. Kitty step back to let Ember open the door more. Kitty was push back by Ember, the question of why died in her throat when she see Danny holding the open door. The Halfa didn't have a happy face on, but it wasn't a raging face much to the girls delight.

"Can I help you and how did you get in?" He ask coldly enough that frost float out of his mouth.

Kitty squeak behind Ember, "It was Ember's fault. She drag me in without my say so."

Danny turn to Ember who in question was muttering to Kitty, "You didn't have to sell out that fast." She clear her throat, "Uhmm. Can we talk, We swear that we not here to fight. Please."

Danny's eyebrow pop up at the slight begging of the famous punk girl. He know that it unlike her to ask like she did, it did perk his curiosity. He step back to open up room to allow the girl to walk through. Happily to get a chance, both walk quickly into the kitchen.

Kitty turn to Danny to ask him where they going to sit so they can talk but Danny walk away to the living room. They both follow him as well. The sight of Danny's living room had the girl drop their jaw in disbelief. His room was at least five time larger than the Fenton's living room from the sheaf looking made out better material to the big U shape sofa that Danny sat down on one end. Nearby on the wall was a TV that look to be over Hunderen inches HD. "Wow, Danny. Good on you with this."

"Thank Kitty. Most of this is either stole from the Mob family or bought with stolen Mob money."

Both of the girl slowly turn their head to him with drop jaw, Ember break out in laugher, "Way to go. That is awesome as hell. Fuck them back kinda move?"

He close his eye and lean his head back, "More or less. I need to put stuff in here as Clockwork may made this place for me for a reward but left it bare. He say that he not filling it up for me so if I want whatever then I need to do that myself. He is the one that told me to go and steal from the Mob. I did and was never visible and with nobodies knowing where this is, I won't be track down." He pause to open his eye, "Well, nobody's but you two. Now tell me what you wanting and I not in the mood for any fucking around. If I not happy, I will lock you two up for good in my little thermo and put the can somewhere here and just forget about you for good. That meaning lock up forever." His eye glow bright with dark feeling.

Ember was starting to regret the move that she just pull on the fly, "Well, we don't want to fight anymore. If fact, we would like to be allies and maybe more."

"More?'

"At least friend."

"Well, I already friend with Kitty so why you? Last time we met, we was fighting quite hard. But I will admit that for last fight fight, you have been seem out of it, like your heart wasn't in it."

"Yeah, there is a reason behind that."

"I'm waiting."

"Hmm. That kinda personal."

"So is my place and thank to clockwork, you can't leave without my say so. Now" Danny's hand move to rest on the thermo. "Try again"

Ember growl out, "Because I starting to see you in a different light."

"OH?"

Ember almost didn't explain but a elbow to back from Kitty push her forward, "I falling for you."

Danny's eye pop open wide, "This is something I wasn't expecting. But please, I'm listening." His voice become softer as he remove his hand off the thermo. The move allow the girl to breathes little easier.

"Well. I honestly don't remember when but some time ago. You save me from Skuler when he had his fit after I broke up with him."

"Oh yeah, I remember that, That was about two or three christmas ago."

"Yup. Well, I was surprised that you was willing to help me even after all of the crap I did to you. so over time, I been spying on you…"

"Spying on me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to understand you better. I didn't think that you would trust me enough to even talk to me."

"I hate to admit but you very likely right on that."

"Yup. Well baby pop. I see how kind you are, how much good you really are. Even after that little blow up, you are still kind. You could just left them, even kill them but instead you just got mad and release steam and threat or warn, however you want to take it, them. You could take the war to them and destroy them after all of the crap that you went through, anyone else would. But you just back off and went home. You just want to be left alone. Then there the time when you were dating Valerie and that Goth bitch. You are so sweet and kind to them so that tell me that you are a good boyfriend." Ember look down. "So that have me falling in love with you. I know that you probably don't want anything to do with me like that but I would like at least be friend with you."

"Hmm, I will say this. I would like to be friend with you but the dating part... I not sure as I just had my heart broken."

Kitty step in when Ember seem like her heart was breaking little, "We can understand that. But are you telling us that we might have a chance in the future?" The question raise Ember spirit.

"Hmm. Yes but you? I thought you with Johnny 13 dude?"

"I couldn't take the lying and him looking at other girl. I honestly don't know if he ever cheated on me but the way he act really make me think so. So after last time of his crap with him saying not flirting with girls and that dumbass bike of his. He cared more for that bike then he did for me. He had skip our date few time to work on his bike. Well, he found himself banished and he hasn't come back. I find that I'm much happier without him. But like Ember, I also kinda spy on you too. Over time, run into Ember here and team up."

"Ah, So now you both spied on me, my question is this. If I hook up with one of you then what about the other one?"

The girls laugh, Kitty smile brightly at Danny, "We both talk about it. We wouldn't mind if you like to date both of us. We dont mind sharing you as we already do play with each other." With that commit, the girl kiss each other heavily.

Danny's pant felt like litter tight, "Woah. Uhmm. I have to say, wasn't expecting that."

Ember turn to him, "You didn't say no to dating us. So before you give your final answer, we like to give you a small demo of our little duo." She stand up with Kitty, both swing their hip as they walk to him. "Would you like to listen."

Danny lean back in surprise, "I guess I can. There the radio or you can use my studio room."

Kitty lower herself on his lap, "Not what we mean." Kissing him had, sliping her tongue in due to him being too surprise.

Ember walk around, lean on his shoulder, reaching down his chest to rub his abs, "But I would love to see that room later. I would even give you a private show for you two."

Danny and Kitty break apart, "Sure Ember. As long you treat my music stuff good. There's many toy in there." Ember smile brightly as she give him a reward but kissing him upside down.

Kitty break up the kissing war, she pull on Danny shirt off the sofa, "How about giving us the tour of your place."

Ember add behind Danny, "Starting with your bedroom." Danny didn't deny either of them as he bend down little to pick up Kitty in his arm. Ember took that as a hint and climb on his back, kissing his neck while Kitty kissing his Adam apple. Moaning along the way, Danny almost didn't make to the his room as his lust was very strong. But he did make it to his room and to his bed. He drop Kitty on the bed, causing her to yell in shock. Reaching back, grab the surprise rock ghost girl on his bed. He flip her over and lower her down until her hip with even with his face. pulling up her pant, showing her pink panties.

"Pink? Didn't expect that from you."

Ember blush as her face is front of his crotch and he just found out about her hidden shame. "Blame Kitty, she got me hook on the color when she took me to hot topic. There few pink undies that I really like. Please don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, I wont tell. I really do like it on you. Somehow, it fix you. Now let lick this pink candy to the creamy center." He start on licking pantie, just outside of her pussy fold. Hearing her gasping below, liking the sound, he lick little faster. She sirm and twist as she moan, almost screaming in pleasure.

Kitty on the bed, say cross leg, staring in shock. "Wow, this is just a foreplay and she already almost there? Either of our ex didn't that or was willing to put their mouth there."

Ember panted out, "Speak….for….yourself…..my ex….didn't…..ever did...anything….with me. To be...honest….I still….A VIRGIN!" she scream out the end, coming hard.

Danny stop, eye open wide, "This is your first?" Ember nod shyly. "Then I have to make sure that your first to remember." Looking to Kitty, "And for you, I just have to give you a night to remember." Putting Ember on bed, "So girls, let have fun and enjoy this for long time." The girls nodding, can't wait to start the party.

Danny step back, having his ghost power to slide off of him. He stand before them, all in his glory. The girls look down his body, finding their new toy that they going to play with. Their panties grew wetter at the sight of his cock, tongue hanging out. Danny thought their face was very sexy, surprising the girls as they watch his cock growing larger. Before they know it, they was staring at a foot long dick with thick base.

"Now girl. Are you hungry and like a footlong coney dog?"

Ember and Kitty hop off the bed to push Danny onto their spot that they were a moment ago. Danny look down his body to see the girls next to his dick. Ember start to rub his left nuts while licking up and down the side. Kitty was on the other side, copying her girlfriend. Danny roll his head back, letting out a huge moan at the work the girl was giving him.

"Holy fuck, you are good." Making them smile at the praise. "I so close." They both smirk as they work faster and harder. Ember could feel his base getting thicker since her hand was gripping it. She hint it to Kitty, The said girl smirk in return, she wrap her mouth around his cock while Ember stroke faster. Kitty suck until she was was having a mouth full of his cum. After he stop coming, she pull off with a small wet pop, Ember quick claim her mouth as they both share their little prize. Danny watch the hot show that he was seeing, his cock was getting painful throbbing. He sit up, pulling the girl to him, seeing both smile at him before opening their mouth, showing that they swallow it all.

"God, that fucking hot." The praise have the girl giggle.

He stand up, making Kitty lay on her back and putting Ember over her. He yank Ember pant off and pull Kitty fishnet stocking off. Unbuttoning Kitty's mini-skirt, revealing her dark pink pantie.

"So that what Ember meant by you getting her hook on pink. It does look good on you too." Making the green hair girl blush.

Danny bend down to lick her covered fold like he did for Ember, while thumbing the blue hair's nub through the pantie. Both of the female ghost was twisting hard under his touch. He smirk at the very wet pair of panties. He slide off the wet panties and threw them to the side, they land with a wet sound. He stare at the pair of bare pussy. One have small blue flame around the top of her lip while other was lovely silky green hair. Both of the girls blush heavily at the stare he was giving.

"Beautiful and just a small taste on both was very good. I can't wait to taste the creamy center." He seeing the pussies dripping heavier at his commit.

Danny bend down and start with Kitty's little asshole, making her gasp at the sudden touch. He roll his tongue upward, over Kitty's mink and onto Ember, until he reach the top ass pucker. His tongue probe the blue hair's backdoor while his ring finger toy with bottom girl. He was not going easy on them, which making them coming to their edge very fast. He smirk as he smack Ember"s then Kitty's ass cheek, causing them both to shrek, coming hard. He step by, smiling at the pair of out of breathes ghosts.

"So." He crawl on the bed, "Who is first to ride me, other will ride my face." He lay on his back, his arm rest under his head.

Both of the girls whisper to each other, taking a moment to work out their position. Finally, they work it out, Danny just close his eye to let them surprise him. he feel one crawl on his lap, rubbing his cock with her pussy. The other body shift over his head, he move his hand around her leg to help brace her. He let his tongue brush against his candy love him, the moaning told him that it was Kitty. He crack open his eye, he was right as the silky green hair brushing on his nose. He reach deeper into her pussy, making her shake in his hand. He feel Ember playing with her toy for moment, soon, a very warm and tight swarrow his cock. Slowly from tip, sliding down his staff. So tight that it almost crush him. He moan into the flesh that he was enjoying. Almost fully wraps, he felt the barrier. Ember filch in little nervousness, she lift up few inches to let herself drop down hard, breaking the block. She bitch in pain, she barely feel Danny's hand on her hip. He softly rub her leg while Kitty bent backward, kissing Ember on her cheek.

Ember smile at the pair worrying over her, looking up to them with tearful smile, "Just give me a moment. It was little more pain then I expecting." Hand rubbing her leg and her cheek did help her. Soon, she start to feel pleasure, as she begin to rock her hip. "Oh. now this is pure heaven."

Danny pull back his hand, rebracing Kitty's leg. She did drop down lower on his face when he was helping Ember. When he hold Her back up, he could breathe little easier. Lightly biting her nerve numb, She scream out a large moan. Moaning one hand to smack her ass, that got her to jump in pleasure. He feel a very moist on his face, lapping up her juice as she coming. Enjoying the taste, he happily hum in pleasure. The pleasure was also cause by the feeling that he felt in his ball, getting close to come himself. Ember could feel him twitching inside her, informing her that he was close like her. She grind and rock faster, her vision darken. Moving at fast speed, she let out a scream while Danny let out loud moan into Kitty, making her come once more. The room was full of happy scream. Kitty fell over Danny's right while Ember fell to his left, both was tired. Both was overloaded with pleasure that either one was used to. Ember don't get to perform much and Kitty didn't get much work done on her by her ex. Both cuddle up to Danny with smile as their eye slowly close, soon, they was snoozing.

Danny lay on his back, look up his ceiling mirror. Seeing himself with the two girl sleeping at his side, smiling widely, "If that was a demo then I gotta get the full track."


End file.
